Parce qu'on se relèvera
by Tialepingouin
Summary: On va se relever, se battre, mais malgré tout il ne faudra pas oublier


Camélia passa un énième culot de sang à cette femme enceinte. Après cela elle pourra rentrer chez elle, nourrir son chat et se coucher. Il était 23h et elle était de garde. Elle enviait son copain, ce dernier était à un concert de métal, il devait bien s'amuser. Dans la fosse, à communier avec cette musique de sauvage qu'il aimait tant. Elle sourit à la patiente dans le gaz. Dans deux ou trois jours elle repartira avec des jumeaux, deux magnifiques jumeaux qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie. Elle alla vers les vestiaires, pour se changer et rentrer. La télé était allumée, le match devait être fini et un programme stupide allait débuter. Pourtant c'était les infos qui étaient à l'écran. Des journalistes parlaient vite, elle se changea en écoutant à moitié. Jusqu'au pire moment. Le bataclan. C'était là que Caleb passait sa soirée. A moitié en civile elle se tourna vers l'écran. Des attentats. Au bataclan.

-non, non, non c'est pas possible...

Elle prit son portable et tenta d'appeler. Enzo, un collègue, l'en empêcha.

-T'es folle ? Appel le pas s'il y est !

Elle pleurait, elle n'aurait même pas sût dire quand ses larmes avaient commencé à couler. Son collègue lui tendit un mouchoir et se remit en tenue. Lui aussi devait avoir fini son service depuis peu. Il comptait rentrer et se coucher après une dure journée. Cette dernière avait pourtant décidé de ne pas finir, de ne pas être comme tant d'autres.

-Rhabille toi ils vont avoir besoin de monde, soupira t'il.

Mécaniquement elle obéit, remettant sa blouse de travail mécaniquement. Dans quelques minutes les ambulances afflueront, tout comme les blessés et les …

Les sirènes retentirent, stridentes et nombreuses. Elle et Enzo coururent jusqu'à l'entrée, prenant les brancards pour les mener à l'intérieur. La panique s'installa, les blessés les plus légers présents aux urgences se levèrent pour aider. Ils poussèrent les blessés jusqu'à l'endroit qu'on leur indiquait. Cédant leurs places à ceux qui pouvaient marcher pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir et se remettre du choque. Les médecins courraient dans tout les sens, passant d'un patient à un autre parfois sans même demander les noms. Tant pis pour l'administratif. L'hôpital saint Louis devait faire face. Elle alla chercher du sang dans l'endroit prévu pour ça. Elle priait pour qu'il y en ai assez. Elle fit le tour, distribuant des couvertures aux gens qui n'en avaient pas. Les blessés tournaient en rond, ou passaient de médecin en médecin. Et Caleb qui ne répondait toujours pas. Il n'avait plus de batterie, oui c'est ça il n'avait plus de batterie, comme toujours. C'était ça comme toujours. Il fallait prier pour que ce soit ça, qu'il ne soit pas allongé au milieu de ses pauvres malheureux. Prions pour que ce soit ça. Les larmes montaient toujours plus vers ses yeux. Elles gagneraient et elle sauverait tout ceux qui pourront l'être. Mais Enzo lui prit la seringue des mains.

-Tu trembles trop. Occupe toi de répertorier les gens.

-Je veux aider !

-Crois moi quand tout le monde cherchera tout le monde la liste sera très utile ! Fais la !

Elle ne discuta pas plus. Pas de temps, encore moins que d'habitude. Elle attrapa un calepin et un stylo. L'anarchie régnait. Elle essayait au mieux de l'ordonner. Elle réalisa alors. Toutes les nationalités étaient touchées. Elle dût parler français, italien et anglais pour tout les autres dont elle ne connaissait pas la langue. Les gens bafouillaient, parfois sans sens mais toujours en état de choc. Une allemande tremblait tellement qu'elle ne pût écrire et répondre à ses questions. Une française la serra contre elle, pleurante, tremblante et mourante de l'intérieur.

-Où est Clara ?

Cette femme répétait cette phrase en boucle depuis son arrivée. A tout le monde, à personne, dans une litanie permanente et folle. Elle avait un certain âge, un cinquantaine d'années, peut être plus. Qui était cette Clara ? Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant elle avait peur pour elle. Comme pour chaque nom qu'on lui donnait. Sa liste grandissait à vue d'œil. 30 noms, 30 de trop. Un ballet ininterrompue des ambulances lui vrillaient les tympans. Et toujours pas de Caleb. La pression est énorme, oppressante. Elle continuât de prendre les noms d'une main tremblante. Pâle comme si le soleil n'avait jamais brillé. Et son téléphone oubliait au vestiaire qui ne devait cesser de sonner. Son cœur défaillit. Célia venait d'entrer. Mais sur ses deux jambes. L'infirmière courut vers elle et la serra. Entière, vivante, choquée mais entière.

-Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

-Caleb est pas là... Il répondait pas.

-Toi ça va ?

-Pas sans lui.

Célia la prit dans ses bras très rapidement, toujours pas de temps. La conversation avait lieu alors qu'elle continuait à prendre les noms.

-Je viens aussi donner mon sang, annonça la civile.

-Va dans le service je n'aies pas le temps là.

-Bonne chance alors.

Son amie progressa dans les urgences avec la prestance d'un ange. La bouffée d'air prit fin. Le tumulte reprit, archaïque, infernal. Elle reperdit pied, incapable de gérer autant de stress. Puis Clara qui ne réapparaît pas. Un hurlement arrache l'air. La femme. Elle ne pût se résoudre à y aller. Si Clara était morte c'était la fin. Pourtant elle ne la connaissait même pas. Elle pressa un bandage à droit, donna une couverture à gauche. Elle finit par rejoindre les vestiaires. Persuader que voir un message de son homme l'aiderait à retrouver pied. Comme un banc de sable surélevé au milieu de la marée.

Un message, unique, de son homme. Elle en oublia tout les autres. L'espoir grandit, immuable, indicible, comme si l'enfer à côté venait de disparaître. Comme si tout allait bien. Elle l'ouvrit et s'effondra.

« C'est Anthonin,

Je suis sincèrement désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça. Caleb est mort. Une balle. Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne pleura toujours pas. Les larmes pourtant présentes refusaient de couler. La rage se nichait dans son cœur. Une rage envers le monde, envers les abrutis qui avait osé, envers tout et tous. Elle toucha son ventre lourd. Ils allaient lui payer. Elle cessa de trembler, elle allait y retourner et sauver le plus de gens possible. Contrecarrer les plans ignobles de ses hommes abjectes était son travail quelque part. Elle sortit des vestiaires. Un docteur lui prit le bras et la tira vers un bloc opératoire. Un malchanceux, une balle, mauvais mélange.Désinfection rapide et entrée au bloc. L'opération fût longue, trop longue, d'autre attendaient dehors, mais lui aussi avait le droit à ce que tout soit tenté. Les médecins essayaient, les infirmières aussi et ça marcha. Le patient survécut. Pour l'instant. Ils espéraient que cet état dure. Elle enchaîna avec une autre opération, puis une autre. Les patients n'arrivaient plus mais l'embouteillage dans les urgences perduraient. Les blessés les plus léger attendaient patiemment pour une fois. La liste qu'elle a faite était perdue. Elle était à recommencer, mais il était tard, ou tôt.

La fatigue lui piquait les yeux, lui engourdissait la nuque. Elle ne pouvait pas conduire. De plus elle ne voulait pas. L'excitation et la fatigue se mélangeaient vraiment mal en elle. Elle voulait aider, oublier ou l'inverse. Elle aida donc. Elle prit les noms à nouveau. Certains râlèrent qu'on les dérange, d'autre de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Elle prit aussi les cartes d'identités de ceux qui ne pouvaient répondre. Elle priait, espérer que les gens l'aident, que tout le monde se calme. Car après la peur vient la rage. La rage minable et morte. Tournée contre tout mais surtout contre ceux qui nous veulent du bien. Le personnel se faisait incendier de tout les côtés. Les français avaient besoin de râler et les étrangers n'en pouvaient plus de ne pas comprendre, d'être perdus, en plus de leurs supérieurs stressés.

Mais elle comprenait, les gens voulaient de la sécurité. Un lieu calme et beau où s'abriter, s'éloigner de tout ça. Le temps que le cauchemar prenne fin. Qu'un lit chaud et moelleux les accueille pour finalement se réveiller dans une vie banale et joyeuse. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Elle couvre une énième personne endormie dans la salle d'attente. Un ami de victime, peut être de la famille, elle n'avait pas le courage de le sortir des bras de Morphée et de lui faire affronter ce monde trop dur. Tant pis pour les normes, il dormira ici. Elle soupira et donna la liste des noms à l'accueil. Louna la congédia, prétextant qu'il avait maintenant assez de personnel pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Mais elle ne voulait pas, plus personne ne l'attendait à l'appartement. Il l'attendait à la morgue. Blanc, peut être rouge mais sans souffle. Elle y alla, on lui en interdit l'entrée pour le moment. Alors elle rentra chez elle. Seule. Mais elle se relèvera, la rage au cœur et au ventre. Prête à tout pour reprendre sa vie.


End file.
